


“Who’s a Good Boy Then?”

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team, BSAA, Birthday, Daddy Training, Deuce of Hearts, GSD - Freeform, GSD characteristics, German Shepherd Dog, M/M, My Two Dads - Freeform, Nivanfield, Puppy training, RUFF, Short One Shot, fan fiction, redfieldandnivans, theosymphany - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Life with Piers and Chris, as seen through the eyes of their GSD, Ruff.  It seems fun!Set in autumn 2016, so Ruff is 18 months old.  It’s the year Chris and Piers returned from their second visit to Edonia, and prior to them going to Washington.





	“Who’s a Good Boy Then?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).

> This short one-off is for my good friend and fellow Nivanfield writer, Theosymphany, on the occasion of his ** birthday! September 2019.
> 
> Theo has always enjoyed reading and writing about Ruff. I thought it was time he told his own story.
> 
> There are references to some of Ruff’s other adventures in this short, all here on my AO3 site.

Autumn 2016, the Deuce of Hearts:

_GRRR! _ _WOOF!_

Ok, that’s close enough! Stay there ‘til I’ve checked you out. I’m a German Shepherd Dog, not some yappy little ball of fluff. (sorry Poochie!) I’m gonna’ be wary of you until I’m satisfied you’re not a threat. First of all to my masters, and then to me. And you’re gonna’ be wary of me, Capiche?

_Sniff, sniff. _Hmm, Ok. Advance slowly. So, you wanna’ read my story huh? About time, Every man _and _their dog has had an interview in that BSAA Monthly magazine. _Uff_. Everyone except me that is. So this is my chance to tell my tail. Tail, as in tale. Geddit? _Arff, Arff_. Chris, my No.2 Dad, always laughs at that joke. And Piers, my No.1 Dad of course, always rolls his eyes! _Arff, Arff, Arff! _

By the way, you may have heard that GSDs are one-man dogs. Well, that’s normally true, but I’ve got two. However, my two masters are so perfectly matched, it’s like they’re one person. Piers thinks he chose me when I was a pup, but actually I chose him, He smelt safe and friendly, like the trees and the grass. So he’s Dad No.1, obviously. Which therefore makes Chris No.2. You gotta’ have a rank structure, it’s that simple. But I love them both equally, just to get things straight.

My name is Ruff, Ruff Nivanfield. I do have a fancy long kennel name, Piers chose it. He said he wanted something fabulous, and boy, that’s what he got! But a guy can’t go around calling himself that, not in this neck of the woods. This is a military environment. _Grrr! _So it’s Ruff to you. Only certain people get to call me Ruffy, or the Ruffster, and then only in private. You’re not one of them yet. I like to take my time getting to know strangers. But once you’re my friend, _Ar-whoo! _Are you in for a good time! I’ve got quite a few friends now. First and foremost is my No.3 Dad, Danny Svenson. He used to be a policeman in the dog-section, where I was born. Then there’s his partner, Finn Macauley. He’s funny, like No,2 Dad, but sorta’ different funny. _Arff! _Then there’s the Ellis family, Mary and the kids, with their dog Poochie, all the guys on Alpha Team, the entire Police Dog Section of course. _Ar-wooo! _I’m one lucky Shepherd!

Let me see, I’m about 18 of your months old, so that makes me something like 16 or 18 in dog years. It’s not 1 of your years to 7 of mine like people say. It never was. Big dogs like me grow quickly over the first couple of years, then we slow down. Couple more months and they say I’ll be fully grown, though if you ask me, I’m already there, the peak of everything, the Ace! Being a teenager is the best feeling in the whole world. And let me tell you, right now life is sweet. I’ve got the two best Dads there have ever been. I’d do anything for them. And my home, the Deuce of Hearts! Well, there’s more trees around here than you’d think possible. I don’t know if I’ll ever get around to marking all of them, but I’m sure gonna’ try. But they’re mine! Ok! Everything around my home is mine too, don’t forget that. Trespassers will be stopped, sniff-searched, and if necessary, forcibly escorted of the property. It’s what I do, instinct I guess, though Piers has taught me quite a few new tricks. How to crawl up silently on someone for example. Sniper mode he calls it. And how to use the lie of the land to move about unseen. He calls that one search mode.

Chris has taught me some cool moves too. Melee moves he calls them. He and I are always play fighting, when Daddy Piers isn’t looking. No.1 Dad likes to have proper, organized training sessions. Says it’s so I get to understand when I’m working and when I’m not, _Huff! _But the Bear and me? We just like to have fun. _Ar-woo! _I’m not sure how old he is, but I think he might be a teenager too.

That said, the Bear can be difficult sometimes. I mean, he stumps around the house without his fur on half the time. Fur? Clothes I think you call them? And then he gets all upset when I run up and say hello the way dogs do. _Snuff, Snuff! _He says things like …

“Damn, your nose is cold!” or “Piers, he’s looking at me again! Your freekin’ dog is freaking me out!”

He says some worse things too sometimes. He’s more emotional than Piers. Like what you see is what you get. Piers is more guarded. He hides his feelings. It makes him difficult for me to read, but I’m getting better at it day by day. Me? I try and act like Daddy Piers, but my tail gives me away every time! _Arff!_

Oh, and the time I humped one of Chris’ legs, holding on with my front paws. He went bearserk. _Huff, Huff! _He’d got this 'new’ fur on, a dress uniform, or something he called it. Then he started …

“Get off Ruff, Dammit! This is clean on. Piers! PIERS! Get your dog under control! He’s doing that thingy to my leg again!”

It’s funny how I’m always Piers’ dog when it suits him. No.1 Dad keeps his clothes on most of the time. Especially that green rag thing he wears. I managed to grab it once, and ran around the house trying to get him to play tag. Big mistake, you’d have thought I’d stolen his dinner bowl! With the food still in it! He went red first, then purple. Shouting, holerin’, trying to grab me.

“Jeez Ruffster, even I’m not allowed to touch the shemagh.” said No.2 Dad.

I got frightened then and hid behind the Bear. I had my ears down, I’d never seen No.1 Dad so angry. He walks up to us and then gives me the look. The freezing one.

“I’m only going to say this once Ruff. Never, ever, touch my shemagh again!”

“He’s just a puppy. You used to be one once, remember?” says Chris.

So then No.1 Dad squares up to the Bear and pokes him in the chest. He’s got no fear, he’s awesome, and he says in that snippy voice he has when he’s really ticked.

“Do NOT say that ever again. It wasn’t funny the first time nor has it been the subsequent Five hundred and twenty four times.”

The Bear shuffles his feet. “Yes Piers. Sorry Piers.” He says that a lot. And as No.1 Dad goes off in a huff, the Bear looks at me and winks. “Guess we’re both in the doghouse now kiddo. Ha!” _Huff!_

I suppose that green rag must be his favorite toy. Mine’s a little plush me. I’ll go fetch him. I was given him when I was a puppy and he’s kinda’ special. He sleeps with me in my bed. He’s called Nero. Here, see? _Grrrr_. Ok, that’s close enough. You can look, but you can’t touch. I’m the possessive type as well. _Woof!_

And as for going into their bedroom uninvited, I mean, get over it Dads, perrlease! I need free access everywhere if I’m gonna’ do my job of guarding the Deuce of Hearts properly. Officially, I’m now banned from their bedroom. However, they both let me in if they’re on their own. They won’t admit it, but I think they get lonely. But if they’re in there together, and they see me, boy 'oh boy do they get grouchy! It’s not like I’ve never seen them without their fur on. But there’s all this hollering and diving under the bed covers. Then eventually the Bear will walk over, holding a pillow in front of his stuff, and he’ll put me out. Me! _Huff!_

"Ruff keep out. Go downstairs Ruff.” says Piers from the bed in his stern voice, like we’re training.

“… and stay out, dammit!” says the Bear, slamming the door shut in front of my nose.

So I lies down outside the door. Snuffling at the crack along the bottom, listening with my ears twitching like crazy. First time, I thought they had another dog in there. Like there was all this growling and barking. Like Grrrs! and Woofs! And a lot of banging.

So I started barking too. _Wow, Wow, Wow! _As you would, yeah? And suddenly it all goes quiet. Then they start shouting at me some more, so I slink off downstairs and a little while later I can hear them again. Laughing, giggling, barking, growling up there. I’ve got good hearing, the best, but it beats me what they’re doing. First chance I got, I was back in that room. I turfed everything out, starting with their bed, working on down to the closet and bureau. There was an interesting smell in there, but no sign of another dog. Oh, boy, was I in trouble after that!

Piers said later, “He’s only a puppy Babe, (_Huff_!) he’s just being inquisitive.”

Chris said something I didn’t quite catch, but it sounded pretty bad, dammit! And then they stared shouting at one another. I got outta’ the way, pretty darn quick. I’ve learnt it’s best not to get involved at times like this. I can’t take sides, and barking at both of them just seems to make things worse. And then the next moment they’re sniffing each other, or rubbing noses, something like that, and I get pats and hugs, and we’re all back to normal. _Arff! _I suppose they were getting used to having me around. And I hadn’t got them trained up properly back then.

When I first came to the Deuce of Hearts, I was still a baby, like in the picture up top, so naturally I did all the cute puppy stuff. Chasing my tail, the floppy-ears thing, wiping a paw over my face if I’d done something wrong - who me? Well, I was learning how to integrate into my new family after all. Sadly, the little rainbow collar with the flashing lights, that Dad Danny bought me, doesn’t fit anymore, _Uff! _But after a while, about 9 months in, I realized that my Dads were warriors, soldiers. And then I changed my own habits to match theirs. I became a lot more serious, sorta’ professional if you like. I was growing up fast and I knew they wanted a tough, reliable working dog, not some pretty-boy show type. So whilst there may have been a few teething troubles in the early days, now I wouldn’t swap them for all the trees in the world. _Woof!_

If that sounds like everything in the garden is coming up buried bones and those little furry animals I catch in the woods, don’t be fooled. It isn’t. Sometimes, especially if they’re on their own, I have to step up and do my duty. For instance, Chris will be sitting there, like everything’s all normal, and then suddenly he’ll start crying and sorta’ howling. And I can’t see any reason. So first I push my muzzle under his elbow, to get his attention. And as he raises his arm, I’ll lay my head on his lap and give him the puppy-eyed look. This always seems to calm him down. He sniffles and pats my head, and then I lick his hands, and he kinda’ smiles, and talks softly to me. And when he seems, better, I’ll lay down by his feet, or he’ll take me for a walk. But I won’t leave him when he’s like that, No Sir! _Ar-wooo!_

Daddy Piers is different when he’s left on his own. He just goes so quiet, doesn’t make a squeak. But I can tell from his face. It goes sorta’ pale and cold. And his eyes are looking far, far away. The head on the lap thing doesn’t work so well with him. So I’ve learnt to jump up on the sofa and snuggle up to him. Usually I’m not allowed, but hey, these are my Dads, and I’m gonna’ look after them any way I see fit. More often than not Piers will eventually lie down too, and then he’ll hold me tight, as if he’s never gonna’ let me go. But actually, it’s me who’s holding him. I hate them being apart, and I think they feel the same, so I try and keep them company until we’re all together and whole again. It’s my job.

They both go away a lot, too much if you ask me. _Grrr! _And most of the time it’s without me. I usually stay with the Ellises, or Danny and Finn, but I never forget my Dads. I’m always so pleased to see them. Late last year they were away a long time and they were both very quiet when they came home. So I did lots of bouncing around, and licking faces, and I made a lot of noise. I didn’t want to be quiet! _Arr-whooo! _I didn’t stop until they were smiling and things were back to normal. I like normal, I need a routine. I think I get that from Daddy Piers. Now, when I see they’ve got their grips out, I’ll go and sit by the front door, in case the forget to take me! I still don’t know where they go, or why. It’s not that I mind staying with No.3 Dad, or Poochie, socializing is good for me, but I miss my own Dads. I suppose I just have to suck it up, like No.1 Dad always says. _Huff!_

Now, I’ve told you I’m wary of strangers, protective of my territory and loving to my masters. Yeah, I’m a GSD! So I’m also inquisitive, keen to learn and need keeping occupied. Well, I get plenty of exercise and training for the first two.

This summer Piers has started what he calls Distant Control training. It involves me wearing a harness and carrying some sorta’ gadgets on it. And these things in front of my ears with his voice coming out of them. It’s kinda’ weird, hearing him when I can’t see him, but he wants to do it, so I’ll go along with it for his sake. And guess what? I got a shemagh of my own to wear! A green one, just like Daddy Piers’. Way to go Ruffster! Oh, what else? Yeah, I went flying a while back, in a helicopter. _Ar-woooo! _My first time. Was that fun or what! I got to stick my nose outta’ the door and the wind was so keen and cold and I felt like I was the King of the world! Top Dog! My ears were flapping like they were wings! _Huff! Huff! _I sure hope I get to do some more of that!

Then there’s the river of course, I love it there almost as much as the woods. I’m a strong swimmer, and I found I can use my long tail to steer with. Piers says it’s my rudder, whatever that is. Walking with my Dads along the riverbank in summer, with the cool water on one side and the shady trees on the other has to be one of my favorites! _Ar-whoo !_Sometimes the Bear and I will go swimming, and No.1 Dad will call out from the bank. But he never joins us, I don’t think he likes the water for some reason. He likes to hide amongst the trees and then we have to find him when we come out, cos’ he’s got the towels, and the food! _Arff! Arff!_

Oh, and I mustn’t forget we had Colonel Valentine stay with us. No.1 Dad had to go away and No.2 Dad was sick and had to stay in bed. I could have looked after him, but Piers got the Colonel to do it instead. I don’t think she’d ever met a GSD before. She seemed to think I was a wolf. Weird. I thought she seemed very nervous for a Colonel. Once, when we were walking in the woods, I caught one of those brown furry things and I gave her its head, as a present. She freaked out. Why? They taste lovely. Nice texture, slightly crunchy. _Woof! _I think we were all pleased to see Piers come back after that!

But the keeping occupied thing. _Huff! _Sometimes I get left out of doing stuff, and the worst thing for that is that stoopid garden out back, the one with all the stones and no flowers to eat. And only one tiny little cherry tree! Once, No.2 Dad snuck me in, an I was digging some spot to see what was under the stones. Then No.1 Dad comes in with his rake and he’s making patterns, squiggle and wiggles, in some other dumb stones at the far side, when he see’s me and gets all angry.

“Ruff! Come here, you bad dog! Who let you in here?”

Well, if he didn’t let me in, and I’m not allowed in, there aren’t too many suspects left are there?

“Get outta’ that hole this instant!” he shouts.

So I look at No.2, but he’s looking the other way, whistling and pretending nothing’s happened Anyway I gotta’ do what No.1 says, cos he’s my Boss. So I run’s straight to him, across even more stone squiggles and a few gravel wiggles, and they’s flying everywhere from under my paws and I bark out a hello. _Woof! _Like I’ve just seen him.

“No! Ruff Don’t … !” he’s screaming.

_Ar-woo! _I try and jump up, wagging my tail like crazy. That’s me Daddy … always come the fastest way when I’m called! _Arff, Arff!_

No.2 often lets me in there, when No.1 is away, or not looking. He pretends to hide behind the cherry tree. I mean, come on! He’s twice the size of it! Anyway he covers up his face with his hands and calls out.

“Oh, Ruffster, where am I boy? Come find me.”

Really? Anyway I play along 'cos it makes him happy. First I might look into the pond, I wonder what Koi Carp taste like? Then perhaps I’ll search around the waterfall, and he’s calling all the time. I’ll probably scratch at the back door into the garage, pretending he might be in there. But to be honest, there’s not many places to look. So eventually I find him, trying to look clever and surprised at the same time.

And he’ll be all laughing and it’s “Oo’s a clever doggy then? Ruffey Wuffey is. Yes oo is! You is my Ruffty Tuffty pup. Ha, ha, ha!” He’s good at puppy talk, just ask No.1 Dad. _Arff! Arff! _

But you know what the best times of all are? When it’s just the three of us in the Deuce of Hearts, resting quietly in front of the log fire at night. Chris will be lying down, his head on Piers’ lap, and I’ll be snuggled up alongside. And one of them will scratch me behind my ears and my back legs will go and kick like crazy!

Then my two Dads will both look at me and say “Who’s a good boy then?”

And I’ll wag my tail and answer them out loud. _Ruff, Ruff!_

And I don’t ever want it to end, not ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Ruffington III, to give Ruff his fabulous full kennel name, is an original creation by RedfieldandNivans. Thank you as always. His characterisation here is my own.


End file.
